Lost In The Woods
by ohlookitzKutie
Summary: <html><head></head>The gang planned to go to the beach but gets lost in the woods. Will they find true love, will they come out alive? Bade, Tandre and Cabbie.</html>
1. Beach Fun, More Like Wood Fun

**A/N: This story is actually based on a ghost story by my cousin. She is good at creating ghost stories. **

**WARNING: This is NOT a ghost story.**

**Enjoy.**

Jade POV

Beck who was sitting beside me in the front, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie with his annoying puppet, Rex and I were going to the beach. It was the holidays so we thought we ought to go.

Beck POV

"Guy's don't panic, my GPS system failed and we're now somewhere in…" was all I could say because my walkie-talkie dropped below the car seat. I couldn't control the truck and I had no idea where we were heading. Stupid GPS system. "Jade, don't worry," I said to my long term girlfriend who look terrified. Suddenly I heard a loud bang before everything went black.

"Beck, Beck, are you okay?" I heard Jade's beautiful voice.I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar place**. **There were lots of trees and sounds of animals and…. HOLLY COW the RV crashed. "Jade are you okay, where are the others?" I asked panicking. "Relax, Beck we are all okay," Jade said hugging me. "Chill dude, the RV crashed on a tree and Jade told us you fainted, she was really worried about you," my best mate, Andre, told me. I looked at Jade for proof and she nodded. I stood up. "Okay, guys," I said trying to be strong, "Let's spilt up in groups of two and search for ways out. When it starts to turn dark get your tents and pitch somewhere and we'll meet back here in two days. Just use twigs or whatever to mark your way back." "Umm, Beck, we don't have tents," Jade said. "Yeah we do, remember the time you followed me and my parents and sisters to go camping and it rained too heavily so we couldn't sleep outside and we slept in the RV and kept the tents in the box," I said. "Oh yeah, for a second there I thought you were losing your mind, Beck," Jade responded than I kissed her cheek. "And we have three so each group can take one," I said, "Don't worry about sleeping bags, these tents have extremely soft floors.""Sounds good," Tori said.

"I'll go with Jade," I said not wanting Cat to pair up with her because she might just get away from Cat due to her annoyingness and wander off somewhere alone. "I'll go with Andre," Tori said and Andre seemed quite happy. "I'll go with Robbie," Cat said and Robbie nodded too. I pity him I mean don't get me wrong I love Cat as a sister but she can be annoying. Well I hope we can get out of here because our phones don't work.

**A/N: I know this is short but it was 2 ¼ pages on my exercise book and my handwriting is small. Anyways I'll try to make the next chapter longer and tell me if I should continue. I could have published this yesterday but my internet connection was slow.**


	2. Day 1

Jade POV

The first night we decided to sleep around the same place. Well that was their excuse, but what I think is that they are just too scared. On the first night I tried to scare Cat and Vega by telling them there were ghosts around here but as usual Beck came to the rescue.

I woke up the next morning to find a sleeping Beck beside me. I shook him gently to wake him up. But no, he decided to sleep and not bother. So I took my bottle which was full of water and dumped it on Beck.

"JADE," he shouted but I just smirked. "Yes?" I asked innocently. "You poured on me," he complained. "Really," I replied sarcastically and poured out the contents of water from his bottle on him. "Again!" he shouted. "No, I only did it once," I replied with my puppy dog face. "Jade, Beck are you okay? We heard shouting," Cat came in our tent and asked worriedly. "We're okay Cat," Beck assured her. "Oh, kk, we're all waiting for you outside," she said merrily. "Yeah Cat, now will you just shut up!" I said pissed off at her. "What's that suppose to mean!" she said her usual catchphrase. "It means, Cat, that you should just leave me and Beck alone and get out of her," I said with satisfaction. "You're so mean to me," she whined and left. "Well that worked, now she's gone and you probably made her cry," Beck chuckled. "I don't care," I replied blankly. "You want to go out, for some reason I smell breakfast," Beck asked. "Fine," I replied.

We came out and saw Tori making sandwiches. Guess she actually brought food. "Hey guys," Andre greeted us. "You left Cat crying at the corner over there." "Hey and nah, she'll get over it," Beck replied. "Good _afternoon_," Tori greeted emphasizing on 'afternoon'. "Hey," Beck greeted back. We got more greets. Robbie still looked down. You can't blame him, his puppet got crashed. Not that I cared, of course. 

Tori handed me a sandwich, _she _made. "How do I know you didn't put poison in it?" I asked. "Jade," Beck warned. "There you go again, always taking her side," I complained. "Jade, I don't," he said offended. "Oh you do and if Vega gives me poison, I'll die and she has you all to herself," I said. "Jade, you know I would never do that, my dad's a cop," Vega said trying to defend herself. "Of course you won't," I said imitating her voice. "I do _not _sound like that," she defended. The others started laughing their heads off. Literally. "You know Tori you do sound a little like that," Robbie said. Good. "Robbie!" Tori shouted. It's true Tori, I'm on Jade's side for this, sorry," Cat said running to me and hugging me. Guess she forgot about me asking her to shut up. ""Cat get off!" I shouted and surprisingly she obeyed without a single hint of sadness. That's new."I'm on Tori's side for this," Andre said. That's right Andre show the whole world you like Tori. "Thank you," Tori said relieved. "Well what about you, Beck?" Tori asked. I swear to god that if Beck chooses Tori, I will murder Tori right on the spot. "I'm on Jade's side," Beck said in a 'duh' voice and smiled. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape from my lips too.

"Guys maybe it's best if we stop fighting," Andre suggested. That's right Andre ruin Tori's sadness. "Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Look now Vega is in Camp Loserville," I smirked. The others giggled while Tori pouted. "Let's just stop fighting," Tori said trying to not show her sadness. They all agreed with her except me I just kept quiet. Why does she always get the spotlight? "Guys let's just get a move on, we're stuck in the middle of the woods for heaven's sake." I said angrily. I just really wanted to get out of here. Everyone agreed and went to get their bags. Good thing we packed them earlier. "It's three now so we'll look till about six or seven," Beck suggested. We all agreed and parted.

Tori POV

We left from our meeting place. I wouldn't tell anyone but I chose to go with Andre because

Cat is annoying. Don't get me wrong she's nice and all but she also gets really annoying.

I have a crush on Andre.

Okay so maybe I should have left out number two. Jade thinks I like Beck but no I just think him as a best friend. If only Andre knew or likes me back. Sometimes I wonder. I liked him ever since The Big Showcase.

I was broke out of my thoughts when Andre asked, "Whatca thinking about." Great what is he trying to do, make me drool? "Oh, nothing just about my parents and Trina," I lied. "Oh how I wish I had my T-mobile phone," he said trying to start a conversation. He's so charming."What happened to yours," I asked curious. Well his plan is working. "Left it in my pants and my grandma washed it," he replied, embarrassed. I laughed and he joined in.

For a while we stared into each other's eyes. He was so cute. Next thing I know he's making out with me. Once we pulled away I asked, "How long?" "Since the Showcase," he answered. "Since I saw you," I said. "So we're officially BF and GF," he asked though it sounded more like a question. "Yes," I blushed. We continued looking till we got tired and decided to pitch the tents. Time to have fun.

Robbie POV

Well I was stuck with Cat who was listening to her PearPod. Great now I'm bored. "Umm… Cat do you mind talking to me, I'm bored," I asked.

"Sure,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome Robbie,"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Let's play truth or dare,"

"Ok I'll start, Truth or-,"

"Truth,"

"What's you biggest fear,"

"To be surrounded by little kids who want to eat me,"

"Ok, now you're turn,"

"Truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to…umm …say the 's' word,"

"Stupid,"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Nothing Cat, you just dared me to say the 's' word,"

"Oh kk,"

"Back to the game, Cat truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"Who do you like…meaning like have a crush on?"

"Umm… look is that light?"

"Cat seriously who?"

"NO ONE!"

"I swear I won't tell anyone,"

"Umm…y-you,"

"Really me to,"

We kissed for a while…well more like made out. We sat by a tree and talked for while. We completely forgot we were in the middle of the woods. It was already started to get ark so we pitched the tents and slept.

Jade POV

Beck and I were making out passionately against a tree. "You… know… we… should… get… looking… for a… way… out," he said between kisses. "I… don't… care!" I spat. He didn't respond but just continued kissing me. Good, he doesn't want to die.

"How long have we made out?" Beck asked once we done. "I don't know somewhere in between one minute to three hours," I answered. "What time is it," he asked. "WHAT AM I-YOUR MAID, YOU HAVE A WATCH!" I spat. He's so different if we make out for a loooong time. "Oh, it's about five," he said. I thought he asked me and not the other way around.

We continued walking for about an hour or so when he said, "It's getting dark let's pitch the tent." "No you mean you pitch the tent while I read my book," I smirked. I love giving him work. I took out my book: 'The Body Finder' and started to look for the page I stopped at: page forty- six. "Jade, are you sure that's a right book to read we _are _in the middle of the woods," he said. Oh come on, I'm not a wimp.

"Unlike you Mr. Oliver, I am _not _a wimp," I said. "Ok but don't coming running to me saying you're afraid," he teased. What does he think; I'm a five year old. Well then he's wrong. "I'm not a five year old, Beck, I'm sixteen," I said. He pitched the tent and we got down to business in the tent.

**A/N: Well this is the longest chapter I did. Well I recommend you all to read The Body Finder, it's really awesome. R & R?**


End file.
